


bring me home in a blinding dream, through the secrets that I have seen

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, accidental love confession, alcohol mention, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Silver hears something he shouldn't, something that sends ripples through the pool of comfort that he once knew.





	bring me home in a blinding dream, through the secrets that I have seen

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a fucking uhhhhhhh update?
> 
> This is a prompt from ice-bringer on the hell site. hmu there if here is too scary
> 
> If you’ve followed my work for a while, you’ll know that I have a parent AU where Silver, Ur, Gildarts, Layla, Anja (OC Era mum, pre-Eileen’s reveal in canon), and Acacia (Juvia’s mum). This is set in this timeline, where Gildarts is 18 and Silver is 17.
> 
> I haven't written anything for so long because no kudos or comments made writing fanfiction pointless. Bare that in mind.
> 
> enjoy :)

“And when were you gonna tell me this?” Silver interjected from the doorway. 

Anja, Acacia, Gildarts, and Ur were sat in a circle, with the women holding steaming mugs in their hands and Gildarts cradling a glass of slick golden malt. It looked, and sounded, like a counselling session. Judging by the crestfallen expression offered by the dark circles under Gildarts’ sunken eyes and his pursed, pouting lips, he was it’s subject. 

They all gaped at Silver’s entrance in various degrees of horror; Ur seemed concerned, Anja guilty, and Acacia frightened. But Gildarts, he was the perfect mixture of the three, with just enough embarrassment for the broken way he yelped Silver’s name to sound completely devastated by the ice wizard’s arrival. 

“Silver you- you weren’t supposed to hear that.” He clattered to a defensive stance so quickly that his chair toppled over. Instinctively, Silver took a step back. 

He never once attempted to meet Gildarts’ frantic gaze. 

“He was going to find out eventually.” Anja reasoned, slowly coming to her feet. By the cautious way she eyed up Silver, and the compulsive way her fingertips itched the edge of her katana, she was obviously preparing for a fight.

But what was Silver prepared for? Not this, certainly. Not learning something so earth-shattering, something so new and fragile and so obviously in its infancy that Silver was scared to even look at it in fear of causing it harm.

“You shouldn’t have found out this way.” Gildarts croaked, his hand reaching out to SIlver before going limp.

Silver took a shallow breath, the air feeling like tar, sticking to his lungs and making every breath a hassle that Silver suddenly did not have the energy for. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Silver’s body convulsed with the question - barely a whisper - and he saw Gildarts shift from the corner of his eye. 

Silence followed. That was answer enough. 

“Fuck.” Silver hissed, head throbbing with dizziness as blood rushed through it. He grabbed onto the wall next to him, used it as leverage to spin himself around and turn to leave.

“Silver, hear him out-” Ur began, but was silenced by Anja’s loud hushing.She understood that this mess was something that Silver and Gildarts has to wade through themselves, as much as Silver wished one of the girls would do it for them; heaven knows they would handle this much better than either of them ever could.

The second step is easier than the first, and the third even easier than that.Even so, walking away from his closest friends held a morose kind of sadness that tainted the air around Silver, making it almost tangible to those around him. 

He didn’t expect Gildarts to follow him, and he was correct. The hand that circled his wrist was slender, but strong, and protected by a metal gauntlet.With a wry smile, Silver realised that only Anja could be hypocritical enough to go against her own advice to stay out of their business, just seconds ago. 

“If it helps, he really does love you.” Anja’s voice was like the morning grass; refreshing in a cold kind of way, and damp with sincerity laced with the promise of hope, of something new. 

It didn’t take much force to break from her grip, which Silver was immensely grateful for, because the nausea turning his stomach made it difficult for him to focus on his own strength.

There was a pause, a ripple in the air between them that was almost a shift in energy, but not quite. Change was hanging in the air, but it hadn’t settled yet, even if they could all still feel it’s electric presence. 

Silver spoke first,

“I’ll see you at the guild tomorrow.” He swallowed loudly, pretending not to hear the disappointing sigh which broke from Anja’s lips, and ignoring the guilt he felt that, if she was feeling this exhausted and frustrated, Gildarts must have felt as though he was breaking in half with anguish. 

“Alright.” He felt her presence go from behind him, and took another shaking step forward, thoughts rolling into his mind like waves, threatening to sweep Silver away with their intensity and their urgency.

He needed to talk to Gildarts, that much was obvious, and it would no doubt help to clear the air with Anja and the others, as well. But firstly, he needed a drink, or else he would never be able to muddle through Gildarts’ accidental love confession, or the complete elation he had felt before the dread settled in. 

As the door to the bar creaked open, Silver knew with clarity that there was not enough alcohol in Earthland to soothe his aching, torn spirit tonight.


End file.
